Nightmares
by Vandalia Sakura
Summary: One-shot: Barry Allen is awoken in the middle of the night by his grandson Bart screaming, but Bart claims that he is fine. The next day Barry receives a call from Bart's school saying he collapsed in gym class. What is going on with Bart Allen?


Nightmares

Bart laid asleep in his bed at his grandparents' house. He was finally getting used to the fact that he was in the past and that he wasn't going to be beaten everyday or be forced to work as a slave. He was safe and even loved and cared about by friends and family. For him that meant the world, but he still had to stop Blue from going on mode.

"No," he grumbled in his sleep and turned to lay on his back.

His facial expression changed to one filled with terror. The speedster turned back onto his side and gripped his pillow and held it tightly.

"No!" he cried out loudly in his sleep. "Stop! Please!"

_The huge Blue Beetle grew smaller and leaner, transforming into Jaime. _

_"Pathetic meat," Jaime said with an ominous sound to his voice. _

"Don't! Stop!"

_Jaime paid no attention to his best friend's cry and punch him hard in the face. Bart's nose broke and blood gushed from it like a fountain. He stood over the younger as Bart cried for him to stop as if the words hadn't even reached his ears._

"Please!Stop!Don'thurtme!" Bart screamed out again.

* * *

Barry was awakened by screaming coming from what used to be Wally's room and was now Bart's room. The speedster ran to his grandson's room in an instant, to find the boy thrashing around in his sleep.

"Bart," he mumbled concerned for his grandson from the future.

He was used to dealing with nightmares from when Wally would wake up screaming in the middle of the night from one when he'd stay over. Barry made his way over to the sleeping boy and shook him gently. The younger speedster snapped awake and looked around like he was expecting to be attacked.

"Bart, are you okay?" his grandfather asked.

Impulse nodded, "It was nothing. I'm fine."

He wasn't okay, HE had been in his dream, well nightmare, the monster that Jaime was to become. Once again, that horrible beast had beaten Bart and this time he turned into Jaime, Bart's best friend and no longer looked like a beast. Jaime had done the same as his adult self and that was what scared him.

"Bart, you know that you can tell me if something's bothering you," Barry told the auburn haired boy.

The boy looked at the Flash, "I'm fine, just had too many chicken whizzes before bed."

The Flash didn't believe the teen, but knew that Bart wouldn't talk to him about it. Instead of trying to get Bart to talk to him, he decided that he'd let Bart try to get some more sleep.

"Okay bud, you can sleep in Iris and I's room if you want?" he offered.

Bart shook his head, "I'm not a little kid, Grandpa. I'll be fine."

"Come get me if you need anything then, night."

The older speedster headed back to his room. Bart watched wearily as his grandfather left. He wanted so badly to tell Barry about it all, everything, but it could mess up the time space continuum. Barry might even treat him differently if he knew that Bart was a slave. Why wouldn't he? It was true, Bart had been since the Reach captured him when he was eight-years-old. He shook it off and laid back down for what seemed to be a sleepless night for Bart Allen.

* * *

Bart dragged himself downstairs for breakfast exhausted. School was the last thing he wanted to deal with now, but his grandparents had insisted he go to make him blend in better with the people from this time period. It wasn't like he was doing that well at school either, even with the tutoring from Barry and Jaime helping him when they hung out. He wasn't able to get the nightmare from last night off of his mind, which didn't help his mood at all.

Iris kissed his forehead as she set a plate in front of him overflowing with food, "Morning Bart."

"Morning, Grandma . . ." he picked up a fork and played with the eggs on his plate, surprisingly not hungry.

Noticing this, Iris frowned. Bart usually dug into his food as soon as she put it down and was asking for seconds by now. The boy sat there pushing things back and forth on the plate with his fork, a tired look on his face.

"Bart, is something wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head. As he did this Barry was coming down the stairs ready for work. He kissed Iris's cheek and grabbed a plate of food.

"Morning Bart," he greeted as he sat down.

Bart grumbled his response. He got up and picked up his breakfast, the plate still full, something that was very unusual for a speedster. He sped upstairs and quickly got dressed. He came back down when he was ready so that his "Uncle" Barry could drive him to school. The car ride to school was silent, another off thing for Bart.

"You feeling okay?" Barry asked as he pulled into the car loop. "We can go home if you want."

"It's crash," Bart said getting out and slinging his bag over his shoulder. "See you after school."

With that, Bart went into the school and up the stairs to his locker. He put his bag on the hook and looked for what he'd need for Spanish class. He found his text-book and binder, grabbed a pencil and went to the class. Maybe talking to Jaime after school would cheer him up a bit.

* * *

By second period Bart was really regretting not eating breakfast, he was starting to get hungry and he had gym the next period. The bell rang and he gathered his things and headed to his locker to get his gym clothes. He sighed when he got to his locker, Thad Thawne was leaning against it blocking it.

"Bart," his clone said.

"Thad, move I don't have time for this."

Thad smirked, "What's wrong, Imp? Allen find out what it's really like where we're from?"

Bart pushed Thad aside and put in his combination, "No, shut up and leave me alone."

"Too bad. I should tell him," Thad laughed.

Bart dropped the items in his arms into his locker and grabbed his gym bag, hoping that he had an energy bar in it. He shut his locker and went to gym, the blond following, since he had the same class, still taunting him. Once they'd gotten to the locker room, Bart looked through his bag and found no food for him to quickly eat before class. He sighed and got changed. The teacher, Mr. Brown, told them run some laps around the gym for warm-up. After a few laps, Bart noticed he was getting dizzy and leaned against the wall for support.

"Allen, stop lying around and get your butt moving," Mr. Brown ordered.

Bart let go off the wall and continued running. His stomach hurt bad, he hadn't felt this way in a while, last time he did was when the Wally from his time died and he didn't eat for a day or two. Bart's vision was darkening and he fell.

"Thawne, you're in charge!" Mr. Brown told Thad as he picked up Bart to take to the nurse's office.

Thad nodded and watched him walk out with his original. He hated Bart and liked bullying him, but he still couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him. He smirked and told the boys(1) that they were going to play dodge ball. There were many complaints but they split into teams.

* * *

Mr. Brown told the Nurse what happened and she took Bart's temperature and checked his pulse. She called Barry at the police station and let him know that Bart had collapsed in gym.

"What!? Is he okay? What's wrong?" Barry was forcing himself not to speak too fast or else she wouldn't understand, he knew he should have made Bart stay home. "I'll come and get him."

Barry told his boss that Bart was sick and he had to go take care of him and went to the school. He practically ran to the health office and got Bart. He thanked the nurse and drove Bart to a zeta where he took him to the Med Bay and hooked him up to an IV with a substance that was a supplement for food. It would just make sure that Bart was okay until he could actually eat something. Barry waited in a chair next to the bed where Bart laid. That call from school scared him, Iris hadn't told him that Bart had eaten nothing and that on top of the sleepless night was not good for the speedster. He'd have to talk to Bart about this when he woke up.

Bart woke up groggy after about two hours. His head was pounding, but his stomach didn't hurt as bad now. He looked to the side and saw Barry. He went to sit up and Barry made him lay back down.

"What happened?" Bart asked looking around. "Is this the Watchtower?"

"Yes and you collapsed in gym class. Make sure you eat something before school next time," Barry said slightly scolding him.

Bart nodded, he was tired and hungry.

The older speedster asked him, "Just get some rest, you want anything?"

"Chicken whizzes?" Bart says unsure.

Barry nodded and went to go get some for him. When he returned with his grandson's beloved snack, Bart took the bag and downed the contents in no time.

"Grandpa? Can we talk?" he asked.

A concerned look crossed Barry's face and he nodded, "Sure thing, Bart. What's the matter?"

Bart took a deep breath and explained to him all about the dream, what his life had been in the future and why he had not told him sooner. By the time he finished, he had tears in his eyes and he looked away from Barry ashamed. He had known that the truth was going to have to come out eventually and Barry would have to find out.

Barry was shocked to hear all this from Bart and hugged the auburn haired boy, "Bart it's okay. This changes nothing, you're still my grandson. Iris and I aren't going to stop caring about you because of this."

Bart sniffled and looked up, eyes shining. He had not expected this at all.

"Th-thank you! You're so crash!" Bart exclaimed, hugging his grandfather back.

"Next time it bothers you, just come tell me. Now, get some rest."

* * *

(1) At my school our gym classes are usually split between the boys and the girls with different teachers, but I don't know if other places do that.

* * *

Wow! I finally finished this! I started this at least half a year ago! I've been working on it on and off. Hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
